justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent
TRTF Classic= Vincent is a character in The Return to Freddy's. During nights 1-5, he sends phone calls to Mike Schmidt to inform him about what is going on at the place, and to help the player. Behavior He helps the player each night by giving a phone call explain how to deal with most of the Animatronics. Trivia *According to TRTF: The Dreadful Truth his name is actually Vincent. *Vincent dies at the end of Night 5. **This could be linked to a minigame in TRTF 5, where he gets stabbed and killed by Kitty FazCat child. *Vincent also is always worried about something, and he also originally stated that he doesn't like Sugar. This was removed, along with Sugar, when the game got renamed to The Return to Freddy's. |-|TRTF2 = Vincent appears in the Minigames of The Return to Freddy's 2. He is the owner of Fredbear's Family Diner. Appearance Vincent looks identical to his original appearance, being a purple figure with a badge, black eyes with white pupils, and a permanent smile. He is seen holding what looks like a phone. Trivia *Vincent seems to reuse SAVETHEM, it can be proven by same badge and almost same look **It could be disproven due to smile and arms sprite. *It is unknown why Vincent seems to hold a phone. **It is possible he holds screwdriver not a phone. |-|TRTF 3= Vincent returns in The Return to Freddy's 3. He appears in the minigames "He Has Been Here the Whole Time", "A Past to Remember", and the Good Ending minigame. Minigames In the minigame He has been here the whole time he appears in the secret room with child] getting crushed inside Lockjaw, seemingly watching him and smiling. In the minigame a past to remember he once again appears in the secret room, when you enter he will come running from the left with a Golden Freddy head in his hands. Letting him touch you will end the minigame. In the Night 5 minigame, you will play as him, though his smile is gone. You will walk around the building from TRTF 2 until stumbling upon a Parts/Service with Sugar and Lockjaw sitting on the ground, and Lockjaw child crying. Walking up to him will make him run to the left, then walking to him again will make him run into Lockjaw. His eyes will light up inside the suit and he will begin crying, only to get crushed seconds later, and the minigame will end. Trivia *His running with Golden Freddy's head sprite in the minigame "A Past To Remember" is actually an edited version of Purple Guy's sprite when running to the Springtrap in the night 5 minigame of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. |-|TRTF 4= Vincent returns in The Return to Freddy's 4, and is played as in the minigames after the nights. Minigames In the Night 1 minigame he will wander until finding a crying child wearing yellow. Touching the child will cause Purple Man to seemingly choke him and blood will come out of his eyes and mouth, then the minigame will end. On the Nights 2, 3, and 4 minigames are the same, the only difference is the placement of the children and colors (Night 2 having a brown shirt, night 3 having a blue shirt, and night 4 having a red shirt). On Night 5 he will find a room with Gron's hallucination as his youngerself, hanging by a chain on the wall, and Gron standing in front of him, smiling. He will then walk over to the middle of the room only to trip on an object and fall into Golden Lockjaw, and look around the suit before getting crushed by the springlocks. Trivia *Purple Guy has a seemingly unused animation where he is standing idle only bobbing his head, and both his legs are on the ground. *In teaser game #6 in minigame he get back-stabbed by a little girl. Also, in that minigame he is holding a phone. |-|TRTF5 = Vincent was set to have a major role in The Return to Freddy's 5. Minigames In one minigame, he will appear in a room and laughting at Lockjaw child who died inside of Lockjaw. On another minigame, Kitty Fazcat child takes her revenge by killing him. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 3 Sprites Golden Freddy Drawing.jpg|Vincent in a kid drawing, holding Golden Freddy's head. Www.GIFCreator.me CZNEOE.gif|Vincent's sprite in the Night 5 minigame. cannotbeexplained....png|Vincent's sprite in the He Has Been Here The Whole Time minigame. Grape Man run.gif|Vincent's sprite in the A Past To Remember minigame, holding Golden Freddy's head. purple guyFBP.png|Vincent's sprite in the FBP minigame. purple guyFBP1.png|Ditto. IMG_1889.JPG|Vincent's in the Night 5 minigame. The Return to Freddy's 4 Sprites output_hGB0xh.gif|Vincent's walking animation. Output Uh9lJ0.gif|Vincent's killing sprite. Minigames Blue choke.jpg|Vincent killing the child in blue. Purple near red.jpg|Vincent moving towards the child in red. Brown choke.jpg|Vincent killing the child in brown. Purple near brown.jpg|Vincent moving tward the child in brown. Yellow choke.jpg|Vincent killing the child in yellow. Purple near yellow.jpg|Vincent moving toward the child in yellow. Minigamestart.jpg|Vincent when starting a end of night minigame. TRtF 4 Night 5 Minigame Jester 1.jpeg|Vincent in the night 5 minigame. The Return to Freddys 5 Sprites output_VLdpML.gif|Vincent's sprite in Teaser Game 1. Output vVIkdV.gif|Vincent's sprite in the After BFP Death minigame. Output KkwELc.gif|Vincent's running sprite in the After BFP Death minigame. Output iunHSB.gif|Vincent's sprite in the Phone Guy Death minigame. output_JooWCR.gif|Vincent's being backstabbed sprite in the Phone Guy Death minigame. vincent.png|An unused sprite of Vincent, found in the .mfa of TRTF5. murderer_1.png|Ditto. output_wt06ia.gif|An unused walking sprite of Vincent, found in the .mfa of TRTF5. output_vVBB82.gif|Ditto. Teaser Game 1 2017-01-05 (1).png|Vincent and Gron in Teaser Game 1. 2017-01-05 (2).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (3).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (4).png|Ditto 2017-01-05 (5).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (6).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (7).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (8).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (9).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (10).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (11).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (12).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (13).png|Ditto. Category:Characters Category:Canon characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Adventure Category:The Return To Freddy's 3 characters Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:TRTF 2 Characters Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF: TDT characters Category:TRTF C characters Category:Phone Caller Category:TRTF: C Category:TRTF Volume 1